Desperate Times
by Peacedove100
Summary: Katniss volunteers as tribute, but what if Prim has to come along too? What would happen to her through the games, and how would this affect Katniss and Peeta's relationship? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Please be gentle with me, I'm new to writing Hunger Games fanfics. Please enjoy!**

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie shouted with glee. Prim was frightened. She slowly walked up to the stage.

"No! Prim! I volunteer as tribute!" shouted Katniss after her sister.

"It seems we have our first volunteer! But since you are sisters, you should be able to compete together!" said Effie smiling.

Katniss was appalled. Never before had they done this. Why would they break the rules now?

"Come along to the stage dears," Effie continued getting them on stage.

"Now we must choose our man contestant!" she shouted as she put her hand in the bowl.

"Peeta Mellark!" she shouted. The boy walked up slowly to the stage.

The tributes were chosen, the games had begun. Katniss, Prim, and Peeta were all very frightened. But they all knew one thing for sure. The odds were never in anyone's favor.

**Please give me feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

** Sorry, I know it's like been forever since I last updated! I figure if I do this it will help keep me awake! Happy New Year and please enjoy the following.**

** I also give credit to the disclaimer for plot events, but they have been changed alot!**

Katniss still could not believe what had just happened. Why on earth would they change the rules?! President Snow would have to be against this, right?

She and her sister had been put in a small room where friends and family would be visiting them. Katniss was still comforting her crying little sister in her arms. All she knew was that she was going to protect her sister, no matter what happened.

A knock on the door, and then entered Katniss and Prim's mother. She hugged Prim tightly, then looked at Katniss.

"I'm going to protect her, and you know that well. Take care of her cat, it means a lot to her. Don't lose hope, don't lose faith." Katniss said firmly to her mother. Her mother then burst into tears.

"Don't cry." she said. Then one of the peacemakers came in and shooed her mother out. Then it was time for the train to arrive.

Katniss, holding Prim in her arms, stood with Peeta Mellark at the train stop.

"How are you feeling?" asked the boy. Katniss didn't reply.

"I said how are you feeling?" he said again. Katniss sighed then answered.

"I don't know." Before Peeta had time to reply, the elegant train arrived. Covered in a shiny coat of red paint with beautiful priceless diamonds elaborately decorated on each window, with a gold design of sophisticated loops and curls on the center of the side of the car.

"So nice to see you dears! Please, come in!" said Effie who was wearing a lime green ruffle dress with white hair, a tiny green hat to match the color of the dress, and silver sparkly high-heels.

They didn't expect this at all.

The train was like a mini mansion. On one side, there was a gorgeous dining area with pastries, fruit, and amazing looking and probably tasting food as far as the eye could see. On the other side, there was a lounge area with a huge flat screen television in high definition, the comfiest looking chairs beyond anyone's wildest dreams, and a jacuzzi near the corner. Beautiful decorations and paintings livened up the entire train, and this car wasn't even the beginning of the glorious things.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Effie delighted.

But Katniss wasn't feeling delighted. Anger, sorrow, deprivation, jealousy, and confused described what she was feeling. The Capital had such nice things, and treated the districts that weren't participating in the Hunger Games, like dirt.

"Come along dears, you must get changed, then you will eat and meet your guide Haymitch." Effie tinkered, shuffling them about.

Katniss was grateful that she shared a room with Prim. It was just as grand as the first train car had been. A king-sized bed, large windows opening to the city, a giant flat screen tv, lounge chairs, and a bookcase full of books that would do the contestants no good.

"Katniss, I'm scared." whispered Prim to her.

"I know, and I am too, but never forget I am always here and I will always protect you, no matter what happens." she replied taking her into her arms.

They got changed, and made their way down to the main car. There was a man with medium length gray hair, a stubble chin, was wearing a suit, and was...drunk.

Katniss, Peeta, and Prim sat down at the three empty chairs designated for them.

"I'm so glad you finally get a chance to meet your guide! This is Haymitch." she said motioning to the man. He put his hand up for a second in greeting, then went back to drinking his wine.

"Oh, Haymitch..." sighed Effie dismissively.

"Okay...so do you have any tips on how to survive in the arena?" asked Peeta.

"Don't die." Then he went back to drinking.

"Um, I'm not hungry anymore, and I bet you guys aren't hungry anymore either, are you?" Peeta stated and asked Katniss and Prim.

"Yes we should get going." Katniss replied darkly, deeply annoyed at Haymitch.

"Well, whatever you like." sighed Effie again. So the three took off. Katniss went back to her room and laid Prim down in bed.

"I'll be back soon." Katniss whispered into her sister's ear.

"Where are you going?" Prim asked tiredly.

"I'll be back soon." she said again. Then she left closing the door with a quiet "thunk".

She knocked on the door of Peeta, and he immediately opened.

"I'm glad you got my message." he said as he stepped aside letting her come in.

"We spoke face to face. What do you want?" she asked suspicious. Katniss would always be on-guard, as long as she needed to protect her sister.

Peeta spoke.

Katniss froze.

**Cliffhanger! This may be one of my longest chapters yet... Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
